Adventure Bay's Navy
Adventure Bay's navy was started when Titanic decided to join the pups. Since then, over 100 other ships have joined the navy. There are 5 different types of ships in the navy : destroyers, cruisers, battleships, aircraft carriers, and hospital ships. They come in 10 different tiers. Some of these ships have legendary qualities. Destroyers Destroyers are small, light, and fast warships that are capable of tearing the enemy fleet a new one if left unchecked. They all come equipped with torpedoes, which are their most feared weapons. They can also increase their top speed, already faster than most other types of ships, so they can get themselves out of tough situations. Destroyers also have the ability to deploy a smokescreen, which will render them safe from detection for a limited time. A destroyer's style of attack depends on where they're from. American Destroyers American Destroyers have excellent main battery firepower, but their torpedoes tend to be terrible. To use their torpedoes effectively, American destroyers must learn from ambush predators and use the terrain to conceal themselves until it's too late. These are the American destroyers in Adventure Bay's navy. USS Sampson - Tier 2 USS Smith - Legendary Tier 2 USS Wickes - Tier 3 USS Clemson - Tier 4 USS Nicholas - Tier 5 USS Farragut - Tier 6 USS Mahan - Tier 7 USS Sims - Legendary Tier 7 USS Benson - Tier 8 USS Fletcher - Tier 9 USS Black - Tier 9 USS Gearing - Tier 10 Japanese Destroyers Japanese Destroyers lack the main firepower their American counterparts possess. To combat this, these destroyers have become masters with torpedoes, rendering them capable of firing them at enemies from well outside their detection range. This makes Japanese destroyers harder to combat than American destroyers. Here are the Japanese destroyers in Adventure Bay's navy. IJN Tachibana - Tier 2 IJN Umikaze - Tier 2 IJN Tachibana Lima - Legendary Tier 2 IJN Waketake - Tier 3 IJN Isokaze - Tier 4 IJN Minekaze - Tier 5 IJN Fujin - Legendary Tier 5 IJN Kamikaze - Legendary Tier 5 IJN Kamikaze R - Legendary Tier 5 IJN Mutsuki - Tier 5 IJN Fubuki - Tier 6 IJN Hatsuharu - Tier 6 IJN Shinonome - Legendary Tier 6 IJN Akatsuki - Tier 7 IJN Shiratsuyu - Tier 7 IJN Akizuki - Tier 8 IJN Kagero - Tier 8 IJN Yugumo - Tier 9 Shimakaze - Tier 10 Russian Destroyers Russian destroyers might as well be light cruisers. Their primary weapons are their guns, not their underpowered torpedoes. As a result, there destroyers rely on their speed and maneuverability to be successful. In addition, they tend to be tougher than most other destroyers. These are the Russian destroyers in Adventure Bay's navy. Storozhevoi - Tier 2 Derzki - Tier 3 Izyaslav - Tier 4 Gremyashchy - Legendary Tier 5 Podvoisky - Tier 5 Okhotnik - Legendary Tier 5 Gnevny - Tier 6 Minsk - Tier 7 Leningrad - Legendary Tier 7 Ognevoi - Tier 8 Kiev - Tier 8 Udaloi - Tier 9 Tashkent - Tier 9 Khabarovsk - Tier 10 Grozovoi - Tier 10 German Destroyers German destroyers are hybrids of the American and Russian destroyers. They have good guns and long range torpedoes, but they aren't as maneuverable and their guns turn slowly, making them less effective in a close quarters deathmatch. They do have radar, which makes them deadly destroyer hunters. Here are the German destroyers in Adventure Bay's navy. V-25 - Tier 2 G-101 - Tier 3 V-170 - Tier 4 T-22 - Tier 5 Ernst Gaede - Tier 6 Leberecht Maass - Tier 7 Z-23 - Tier 8 Z-46 - Tier 9 Z-52 - Tier 10 Destroyers From Other Nations There are only 4 other destroyers from other nations as of now, but they all have legendary qualities. These are the other destroyers in Adventure Bay's navy. Pan-Asia's Anshan - Legendary Tier 6 Pan-Asia's Lo Yang - Legendary Tier 8 HMS Campbeltown - Legendary Tier 3 Poland's Blyskawika - Legendary Tier 7 Cruisers Cruisers are multi-role vessels. They lack the heavy armor battleships have, but they have heavier firepower than destroyers. They are also very effective anti-aircraft ships because of their defensive fire ability, which increases their AA effectiveness for a limited time. This is a problem for Aircraft carriers because all that firepower scares the life out of their planes causing them to panic, reducing their effectiveness. Battleships Aircraft Carriers Hospital Ships